


C'est un e-pal, Tocard !

by AmenOTP



Series: TheGlue et Padawan [1]
Category: Le Labyrinthe, The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Français, It's an e-pal shuckface, M/M, Translation, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmenOTP/pseuds/AmenOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas et Newt sont deux employés de Maze Co. Newt se retrouve obligé de participer à une initiative d'e-pal et Thomas, quant à lui, le fait avec plaisir. Alors qu'ils ne s'entendent pas bien au début TheGlue et Padawan deviennent de proches amis pendant que Newt et Thomas partage une grande amitié dans la vraie vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's an e-pal, Shuckface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675978) by [StarNightingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarNightingle/pseuds/StarNightingle). 
  * A translation of [It's an e-pal, Shuckface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675978) by [StarNightingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarNightingle/pseuds/StarNightingle). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, donc me voilà pour une traduction d'une super fan-fiction que j'ai lu il y a un moment.  
> En espérant que cela vous plaira !
> 
> Pour certaines explications :  
> J'ai gardé le pseudo de Newt en anglais, TheGlue.. Parce que.. Réellement, LaColle, c'est pas classe ! On est d'accord ?  
> Quant aux termes e-pal et penpal, j'ai toujours utilisé le terme penpal.. Donc c'est plutôt naturel pour moi d'écrire ces termes là. Et puis correspondant et e-correspondant, c'est pas beau ..?  
> Et le célèbre 'Bloody' de notre cher Newt ! Seule version française possible est 'Foutue' ou 'Foutrement' je suis désolée. Je voulais tout de même garder ce tic de langage donc.  
> J'ai aussi gardé le nom propre Homestead, parce que ce mot est classe. De mon point de vue. XD
> 
> Ps- On se retrouve tout les lundis soirs avec un nouveau chapitre.~
> 
> Sinon, ENJOY !  
> Keurkeur AmenOTP

Newt grogna profondément et posa ses mains sur sa tête, frottant pour faire passer son mal de crâne, déjà présent au niveau des tempes. Il était trop occupé pour les choses futiles, pensa-t-il alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil dans sa boite mail.

"Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir," ria l'homme de couleur noire, de l'autre coté de son bureau.

Newt grogna encore et lui lança un long regard. Parfois son ami lui donnait envie d'être une ermite, comme les gens le disaient de lui.

Newt retourna à son écran d'ordinateur :

 

> **De : La Direction  
> ** **A : Tous  
> ** **Objet : Nouvelle initiative.**
> 
> **Salut tout le monde, Ces derniers temps ont été compliqués et il a été remarqué que les relations dans cet espace de travail se sont dégradées. Dans l'intention de rectifier cette situation nous vous présentons un nouveau plan. Ce plan à pour but de ramener un sentiment de camaraderie et de sécurité dans ce bâtiment.**
> 
> **Chaque employé de Maze Co. devra, à la fin de la journée, avoir rempli le court formulaire qui est disponible dans le lien ci-joins et lui sera attribué quelqu'un d'autre au hasard. Une correspondance quotidienne sera obligatoire les sujets et la durée dépendront de vous.**
> 
> **Je vous prie de remettre vos questions à mon bureau.**
> 
> **Salutation,**
> 
> **Directeur Janson.**

 

 

Les yeux de Newt s’écarquillèrent à la vu du email, comme s'ils étaient hors de lui. Janson l'était probablement. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avait fait, mais Newt était sûr d'une chose : Janson le détestait. Il a toujours eu un surplus de travail à faire, tous avec de ridicules dates limites et des exigences impossibles. Cette correspondance par mail allait simplement prendre plus de son précieux temps, et il était sûr qu'il y aurait des conséquences s'il l'ignorait.

"Plus tôt tu le feras et mieux ce sera", intervint Alby, brassant quelques papiers et les déposant dans sa pile "autres".

"Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire tout ça?" se plaignait Newt.

Alby était plus haut placé que Newt, mais ils se connaissaient depuis le collège. Donc il pouvait se permettre de se plaindre, chose qu'il n'aurait pas fait avec d'autres patrons. Il s'était plaint au sujet du travail un nombre incalculable de fois. Suffisamment pour qu'Alby sache exactement ce qu'il pensait.

  
"Parce que Janson veut te mettre au plus bas."

"Bien sûr qu'il veut." grommela Newt, "Où est-ce qu'il pense que je vais caler ça, entre la paperasse, les meetings ou les rapport écrit ? Cet homme essaie de me tuer, je te jure."

"C'est un mail, Newt. Tu peux même gérer tes mails en dormant. Ce sera bien. Fais-le tout simplement."

Newt grommela dans sa barbe avant d'ouvrir le lien. Il a été soulagé de voir qu'il ne contenait que deux barres : email et pseudo.

Il remplit le formulaire et cliqua sur "Valider" rapidement. Maintenant il était temps de revenir au réel travail.

 

* * *

 

Thomas arriva au bureau pile à l'heure. Il haletait légèrement et jeta son sac derrière son bureau avant de se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil. Après un ennuyeux combat avec son réveil ce matin (sur lequel il avait balancé un livre, cassé, puis s'était rendormi) il s'était réveillé plus tard que prévu. Il avait sauté le petit déjeuné et s'était habillé à la hâte avec les vêtements à proximité. Parfumé et vêtu semi-professionnellement.

Un bout de papier froissé atterri sur le haut de sa tête pendant qu'il attendait que son ordinateur le connecte. Il leva les yeux brusquement. Minho était assis à son bureau, jouant avec un autre bout de papier dans ces mains et souri innocemment. La corbeille, pleine de bouts de papier, montrait à quel point son ami asiatique était ennuyé.

"T'es en retard, tocard."

"J'suis pas en retard." répondit Thomas, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de son ordinateur. "Je suis connecté, il est 9 heure, je suis officiellement à l'heure."

"Ouais ouais, le bleu. T'es chanceux que je t'apprécie sinon je t'aurai balancé."

Thomas relança le papier sur Minho, ayant pour cible la bouche de celui-ci et son sourire béat. Thomas avait commencé à travailler pour Maze Co. il y avait près de deux mois et il n’était plus le petit nouveau ici. En fait, cette fille, Teresa, avait commencé peu de temps après lui. S'il y avait quoique ce soit c'était elle la bleue. Il supposait que le fait que son nom soit Blue n'ait pas aidé. Ou que Minho était une petite saloperie sarcastique qui pensait que c'était hilarant.

Thomas esquiva le missile qui se retournait vers lui pendant qu'il ouvrait son mail. Il repéra un message marqué "Important" et cliqua dessus rapidement. Après avoir lu durant une minute, un large sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

"Un penpal !" appela-y-il joyeusement vers Minho.

"Le terme correct est e-pal, tête de tocard."

"Qui fait attention à la manière de le dire. C'est cool!"

"T'es un drôle d'enfant." Dit Minho, l'ignorant presque cherchant l'e-mail, à vrai dire il n'avait pas fait grand chose avant que Thomas n'arrive pour la journée.

"Eh bien, jeton un coup d'oeil."

Thomas était bien trop excité quand il cliqua sur le lien. Il n'avait jamais eu de penpal dans sa jeunesse, bien qu'il le souhaitait. Et rien que la simple pensée qu'il parlerait à quelqu'un de son entreprise qu'il ne connaissait même pas.. Thomas aimait se faire des amis; il avait une curiosité naturelle qui lui donnait envie de tout savoir sur tout le monde.

"Maintenant, le plus dur." Murmura Minho, un sourire commençant à se former.

"Quoi?"

"Le choix des pseudos."

C'était trop cool !

 

* * *

 

 

Newt était en plein milieu d'une résolution d'erreur d'horaire plutôt frustrante, les gens lui envoyaient toujours leurs problèmes pour qu'il les arrange, jusqu'à ce que son email sonne.

> **De: Padawan  
> ** **A: TheGlue  
> ** **Objet: 'Lut!**
> 
> **Salut !**
> 
> **J'aimerai bien me présenter, mais le but semble d'être anonyme et je doit admettre que c'est encore mieux. Je te dirais cependant un peu sur moi.Je suis un garçon, je travaille pour Maze Co, je suis encore dans le début de la vingtaine et ai toujours voulu d'un penpal, même si mon abruti d'ami n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est techniquement un e-pal."**
> 
> **A bientôt, je l'espère,**
> 
> **Padawan**

 

Oh parfait, quelqu'un d'enthousiaste. Newt voulait en finir au plus vite, avant que ça ne dégénère. Et.. Padawan ? Qui était ce gars ? De toutes évidences un fou de Star Wars, et alors que Newt admettait qu'il aimait lui-même la série, pourquoi avait-il choisi Padawan quand il pouvait choisir Jedi ?

 

> **De: TheGlue  
> ** **A: Padawan  
> ** **Objet: "'Lut" ?**
> 
> **Salut, Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec cette foutue connerie de jeu qui est venue à l'idée d'un stupide manager. Je te rend la pareille du privilège de la présentation mais uniquement pour le fait qu'il nous ait attribué un mail par jour ce sera plus facile à gérer. Je suis aussi un homme, je travail pour Maze Co aussi (évidemment), comme toi, j'ai moins de 25 ans, et écoute ton ami c'est bien e-pal.**
> 
> **A demain,**
> 
> **TheGlue**

 

Il changea d'onglet de retour sur un planning de rendez-vous et réunions personnelles, travaillant sur le problème, trouver des moments de libres et réarrangeant les gens en fonction de leur besoins. Il était sacrement bon à son travail, il a travaillé dur pour arriver là on il était, et était devenu deuxième en charge de la branche ce qui signifiait qu'il était autorisé de déplacer les gens autour de lui. Généralement quand il finissait les gens étaient plus content que mécontent et recevait des tapes affectueuses dans le dos.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de progrès dans la situation jusqu'à ce que son email ne sonne à nouveau.

 

 

> **De: Padawan**  
>  **A: TheGlue  
> ** **Objet: C'est une sorte de salutation :P**
> 
> **Trop occupé pour envoyé quelques courts messages par jour ? Ça sonne comme une excuse bidon. Ce sera drôle, tu verras. Comme je l'ai dit j'ai toujours voulu d'un penpal (Vous pouvez tous les deux aller vous faire voir, ça sonne mieux comme ça) et c'est une super opportunité pour décompresser. On a l'air d'avoir un tas de choses en commun aussi donc ce sera facile de bien s'entendre.**
> 
> **Que dis-tu qu'à chaque fois que l'on s'envoie un mail on pose une question à propos de chacun ? Ce nous fera nous permettrait de faire connaissance plus rapidement.  
>  Ma question pour toi est : Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? **
> 
> **Répond vite,**
> 
> **Padawan**

 

Newt sentait sa mauvaise humeur monter. Une excuse bidon ? C'était un foutu étranger, il n'avait aucun droit de dire ça ! Et que pouvait-il bien faire pour répondre aussi vite ? Evidemment, pas son travail. Newt avait presque envie de l'ignorer mais aussi envie de faire sauter le système et savoir qui était ce Padawan et lui faire payer ce manque de respect. Malheureusement son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas correctement donc Newt finit par écrire une réponse.

 

> **De: TheGlue  
> ** **A: Padawan  
> ** **Objet: C'est une stupide salutation**
> 
> **Salut,**
> 
> **Oui, je suis foutrement trop occupé. Contrairement à certaines personnes, j'ai une certaine quantité de travail à faire en un jour. Et je ne vois pas le plaisir qu'apporte le fait de parler à un étranger qui insiste sur le fait d'appeler ça par un mauvais nom (e-pal sonne mieux parce que c'est correct) et je n'ai pas besoin de "décompresser".**
> 
> **Ta question est ridicule et je ne te dirais pas ma couleur préférée parce que nous ne sommes pas amis.**
> 
> **Au revoir,**
> 
> **TheGlue**

 

"Tu t'énerves sur ton e-pal, n'est-ce pas ?" Alby sourit de manière accusatrice.

"Eh bien peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été un foutu abruti.." Newt rouspéta

"J'espère que tu n'utilises pas tes grossièretés. C'est un sacré cadeau empoisonné. Et de quelle manière est-il abruti ?"

Newt maudit dans sa barbe quand il réalisa qu'en fait, oui, il avait utilisé le mot _foutu_ dans deux mails déjà et, oui, c'était un cadeau empoisonné, d'autant plus il était le seul de l'entreprise à utiliser ce mot toutes les deux secondes.

Au lieu d'expliquer la situation à Alby il lui transmis simplement la conversation vers sa boite mail. Newt avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de discuter de ce spontané et paresseux fan de Star Wars.

"Padawan hun ? Un choix intéressant. Pourquoi pas Jedi ?" songea Alby quand il lut.

"Exactement!" S'exclama Newt, distrait.

"Eh bien il a plutôt l'air sympa d'après moi. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi ton problème." dit Alby quand il finit de lire pour la 3ème fois, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne manquait pas un faux pas de la part de Padawan.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il-"

"est enthousiaste, et évidemment très heureux de pouvoir parler à de nouvelles personnes. Tu ne fais que le décourager. Plutôt difficile pour lui je pourrait dire." formula Alby le regard autoritaire dirigé vers Newt.

"Newt, je sais que ce n'est pas une situation idéale pour toi. Mais peut-être qu'il a raison; tu es toujours tendu. Peut-être que ça t'aiderait de décompresser. Je pense que tu devrais être plus gentil avec le gamin." Newt dû à contrecœur être d'accord avec lui. Ce gars était évidemment excité, et Newt lui avait cassé son délire assez rapidement. Il détestait quand Alby parlait de sentiments avec une voix grave, on ne pouvait pas se défiler devant lui, c'était surement pour ça que c'était le boss.

"Bien, Je vais m'excuser dans l'email de demain."

"C'est tout ce que je peux demander de toi." Alby donna à son ami un nouveau sourire avant de retourner à son travail. Il avait longuement réfléchi sur une manière d'améliorer les relations au travail et il avait vraiment espéré que cela fonctionne. Pas seulement pour Newt, mais pour tous.


	2. Bien, ce sera cool.

Newt était l'une des premières personnes dans le bâtiment chaque matin. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. Aujourd'hui il avait même devancé Alby.

Il s'était lui-même fait une grande tasse de thé et s'assit inhalant la vapeur pendant une minute, savourant le silence, avant d'aller travailler. Il avait des horaires à vérifier, des gens à rendre 'heureux', trois rapports à finir de taper et un mail à envoyer. Il décida d'écrire le mail en premier, c'était la chose polie à faire et ensuite il n'aura plus à s'encombrer de ça.

 

> **De: TheGlue**
> 
> **A: Padawan**
> 
> **Objet: Ma couleur préférée est le orange.**
> 
> **Hey,**
> 
> **Toutes mes excuses pour hier, j'ai été un parfait idiot. Ce mail est pour dire que je suis désolé et te demande de faire la paix. Cet e-pal (parce que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle) pourrait être bien.**
> 
> **Donc, quelle est ta couleur préférée ?**
> 
> **TheGlue**

 

Satisfait d'avoir assez écrit et avoir été suffisamment gentil Newt envoya le mail et s'installa pour faire son travail en attendant une réponse. Aujourd'hui à l'air d'être un bon jour.

 

* * *

 

 Aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour. Après avoir passé la nuit à se plaindre sur à quel point son correspondant était rude à Minho par textos (dont la majorité on été surement ignorés d'après lui) il dormit un peu plus tard que l'idéal.

Thomas s'était levé avec son réveil aujourd'hui, maintenant sur son téléphone à la place de l'horloge numérique cassée, mais il était fatigué. Il dû travailler cinq minutes avant l'horaire habituel et laissa tomber son sac près de son bureau, se laissant tomber sur son siège.

Minho n'était pas sur son bureau, ce qui était étonnant. Minho était toujours au travaille avant Thomas. Et si le fait qu'il ne soit pas là signifiait que quelque chose de mauvais était arrivé? Et s'il était mort ? Thomas ria intérieurement. Minho n'était pas mort, il avait besoin d’arrêter d'être dramatique.

Thomas tournoya en rond dans son siège une ou deux fois pendant qu'il allumait son ordinateur et se connecta pour regarder ses mails.   
Un nouveau de TheGlue, hun? Ça devrait être intéressant.

  
Étonnamment ça l'était. Il semblait que TheGlue avait eut un mauvais jour hier, maintenant il était tout sourire et plein d'excuses. Thomas était presque tenté d'être méchant avec lui en retour, lui donner un aperçu de sa méchanceté, mais son excitation d'hier revint en force et il répondit joyeusement.

 

 

> **De: Padawan**
> 
> **A: TheGlue**
> 
> **Objet: Orange? Moi c'est bleu.**
> 
> **Mais bleu comme le ciel bleu, pas royal ou marine ou n'importe quelle autre de la sorte. Et c'est pas drôle si tu ne fais que retourner la question donc nouvelle règle : Tu dois répondre à ta propre question aussi et revenir avec une nouvelle question à poser.**  
>  **Tu es pardonné pour hier, comment je pourrait rester en colère contre mon Penpal ?**
> 
> **Quel est ton livre préféré? Moi c'est "La Stratégie Ender",**
> 
> **Padawan**
> 
>  

"Le bleu!" s'écria Minho quand il entra dans la salle en furie. "Probleme sérieux ce matin, le nouveau système à jour n'est pas en accord avec notre programmes de calendrier. J'ai besoin que tu sois un bon coureur aujourd'hui. "

Maze Co, Thomas avait trouvé, depuis le début, qu'ils donnaient des noms étranges pour les différents emplois. Pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes supposa-t-il. Les _constructeurs_ étaient chargés de garder le bâtiment sur pieds et s'assurer qu'il n'y ait rien de cassé ou tombé. Les _torcheurs_ était le nom donné aux nettoyeurs qui parcouraient le bâtiment occasionnellement, le petit frère de Thomas, Chuck, a une position chez les torcheurs. Les _cuistots_ travaillent à la cafétéria, évidemment. Les _sarcleurs_ étaient en charge de maintenir les relations actuelles de la société. Les _Med-jacks_ travaillaient dans le personnel. Et les avocats étaient appelés _trancheurs_.

Thomas et Minho étaient appelés les _coureurs_ , ils étaient dans l'informatique. Pour une aussi grande entreprise Thomas s'attendait à plus d'un gars en informatique mais Minho avait expliqué que, pour la plupart, les choses allaient assez bien pour engager d'autres personnes. En fait la plupart des jours Thomas entretenait le site et faisait en sorte de rendre toute le monde satisfaits. Cela ne signifiait, cependant, pas que les choses allaient mal, lLui et Minho durent courir comme des fous dans tout le bâtiment, d'où ce nom. 

Thomas avait à peine le temps de rétrécir la page de l’écran de son ordinateur et de saisir tout ce dont il avait besoin avant que Minho ne le traîne hors de la salle, l'informant sur la manière de résoudre le problème qui semblait avoir une incidence directe sur tout le monde et ce à différents degrés.

 

* * *

 

 Pour Newt, le jour se passait plutôt bien. Il était au sommet du monde et tout ce qu'il tendait à faire venait avec facilité. Il avait été très dynamique et à ce rythme il pourrait finir tôt. Il avait même prévu de vérifier ses mails à la pause déjeuner et voir si Padawan lui avait répondu.

A ce moment il souriait largement. Tout commença quand il cliqua sur le programme du calendrier de l'entreprise. Personnellement, il n'aimait pas ce programme, il avait eu son propre calendrier d'installer mais au bout d'un certain temps il avait besoin de le synchroniser avec la société un certain nombre de fois par jours.

Alors il avait cliqué sur le calendrier de la société et avait attendu qu'il s'ouvre.. Attendu.. Et attendu. Jusqu'à ce que ça ne l’ennui d'attendre et cliqua encore seulement pour que son écran apparaissent d'un gris de "sans réponses" assez décourageant.

"Non." dit-il, regardant son écran. "Non, non, non!"  
Il leva la tête pour voir Alby pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas là, il devait s'être rendu à une réunion, ou quelque chose d'autre, ce matin et n'est pas encore revenu.

"Éteindre et rallumer" murmura-t-il à lui-même. Inutile de se fâcher pour une chose aussi facile à corriger.

Il éteignit l'ordinateur, attendit 10 secondes, et pressa ensuite sur le bouton 'marche'. Son ordinateur fredonnait fidèlement pendant quelques instants avant que son écran ne soit plein de messages d'erreur. Il tapa sa tête contre son bureau et pris son téléphone.

"Hey, oui, c'est M. Isaacson, mmh, eh bien mon ordinateur vient juste de planter et- oh, je vois, oui, bien je faisait quelque chose plutôt important donc si vous pouviez envoyer quelqu'un le plus vite possible."

 _Bordel de merde !_ Bien sûr tout les ordinateurs du bâtiment avaient planté. Et n'avait seulement deux coureurs. Ils devaient vraiment engager un peu plus de coureurs, pour des situations de ce genre. Avec rien d'autre que l'attente Newt sortit son téléphone et décida de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de réponse de Padawan dans sa boite mail. Elle était là, comme prévu. Newt se moqua de la réponse précise à la question.

 

 

> **De: TheGlue**
> 
> **A: Padawan**
> 
> **Objet: Oui, orange, du genre orange rouillé.**
> 
> **"La stratégie Ender"? Très 'science-fiction', j'ai vu le film récemment : pas mal. Mon livre préféré est "Sa majesté des mouches". Je sais, c'est celui que tu dois lire à l'école et pourquoi j'irai aimer cette merde. Mais, hey, il est bien.  
>  Il se passe quoi, aujourd'hui, avec ce plantage d'ordinateurs ? Ils devraient chercher à engager un peu plus de coureurs. Ça a sérieusement gâché mes chances de finir plus tôt. **  
>  **Donc.. Quel est ton plat préféré ? J'aime bien les salades de poulets.**
> 
> **TheGlue**
> 
>  
> 
>  

Le coureur, Minho, apparu près de son bureau un petit moment après s'être excusé abondamment pour le problème. Il expliqua le problème pendant qu'il reliait sa tablette au disque dur en appuyant sur des boutons rapidement.

Newt se connecta de nouveau sur son ordinateur et se remit au travail pour la journée, il avait seulement perdu dix minutes de temps de travail mais il avait également dû annuler les modifications de certains documents sans enregistrer donc il devrait être là pour encore un moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 !   
> Laissez des commentaires ça me ferait plaisir ! x)
> 
> Keurkeur, AmenOTP.


	3. As-tu rencontré ..?

Le reste de la journée fût terrible pour tout le monde. Les gens avaient perdu leurs travaux et devaient les refaire, Thomas et Minho couraient partout comme des fous en essayant d'à la fois de tout régler et de répondre à la centaine de questions sur la récuperation des travaux.

Quand Thomas et Minho s'effondrèrent sur leur sièges cet après-midi, ils étaient tous les deux abattus. Thomas avait le tête reposée sur le bureau et Minho était allongé sur sa chaise d'une manière dont Thomas doutait de la conformabilité.

"Heureux de voir que vous avez travaillé dur les gars" vint d'une voix dans l'entrée de leur petit espace de bureau.

Thomas s'assit si rapidement qu'il dû poser sa main sur son cou pour soulager la douleur soudaine, Minho dû agiter ses bras pour arrêter sa chaise de se renverser sur le sol. Le manager de l'immeuble était à leur porte.

"M. Glader, monsieur, nous sommes désolée. Ca n'arrivera plus." Dirent-ils tous les deux rapidement. 

"Ce n'est rien. Aujourd'hui a été un long jour. En récompense j'ai organisé quelques petites choses et tous les travaux non fait aujourd'hui peuvent être remis à demain et tout le bâtiment est invité à venir au Homestead pour boire un coup."

Thomas et Minho se regardèrent pour ensuite sourire.

"Ce serait super, monsieur." Dit Thomas pour les deux.

"Alby, s'il-vous-plait. Ce sera une occasion informelle et vous avez tous les deux été à notre service aujourd'hui. Descendez quand vous serez prêt."

Pas la peine de le répéter qu'aussi rapidement qu'Alby quitta leur salle ils éteignirent les ordinateurs et rangèrent. Thomas n'avait même pas vérifié ses emails, qu'il considéra rapidement décidant qu'il pouvait le faire plus tard sur son téléphone.

Le Homestead était un bar près du bâtiment de Maze Co et Thomas y avait été quelques fois avant, avec Minho. Cette place était en quelque sorte comme un bar chic qui donnait à Thomas un sentiment d'importance juste en marchant à l'intérieure. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui parle d'affaires sérieuses à une table, un couple de célébrité qui se détend buvant du cognac. Tous les titres au monde ne pouvaient pas faire sentir à Thomas que ces études ont été faites pour qu'il vienne à ce barre. (?)

Thomas pouvait déjà voir qu'une grande partie du bar était composée des employés de Maze et pouvait parier que le propriétaire remerciait Alby pour les bénéfices du jour. Minho  se faufilait dans la foule pour trouver la table ou s'étaient installés ses amis. Il salua Teresa et Brenda avec de fausses prières pour être le champion du jour.

"Notre héros coureurs, travaillant toujours durement pour nous sortir de Maze rapidement." cria Brenda.

"As-tu commencé de boire sans moi" questionna Minho, "Pas cool,"

Thomas prit un siège près de Teresa, ignorant les chahuts de Minho et Brenda alors qu'ils se disputaient sur qui tiendrait mieux l'alcool. Ca allait mal finir; Thomas ne pouvait pas attendre de déposer Minho chez lui, Brenda gagnait toujours ces batailles/concours.

Teresa était une des deux derniers arrivé chez Maze Co après Thomas, l'autre était un gamin appelé Aris, Thomas ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec lui. Lui et Teresa sont cependant devenus bons amis. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à travailler ensemble à apprendre à connaitre les ficelles du métier riant des jurons étranges de la société après s'être plaint de trop de serments.

Brenda était ancienne chez Maze mais fut récemment transférée dans une autre branche après avoir changé de secteur. Elle était aussi habituée au langage de Maze mais, contrairement à Thomas et Teresa, ne se donna pas le peine de l'intégré à son vocabulaire.

"Hey T. beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui ? "

"C'est sûr, merci vous deux." Teresa glissa un verre en direction de Thomas "Pour toi. Merci de nous avoir sauvé les fesses."

Thomas ria, "c'était rien, juste un simple plantage dans le codage pour-"

"Non! Arrête avant que je ne te tape!" le coupa Brenda "Combien de temps l'ai-je dis: Pas de blabla technologique en dehors du travail."

"Aww, du calme Brenda, l essaie juste d'impressionner la jolie demoiselle." dit Minho se penchant un peu plus vers Teresa de son autre côté baissant la voix d'un ton "Soyons honnêtes, c'est moi qui ait écrit le cote qui- Oh!"

Brenda sourira adorablement quand elle retira sa main, lever son verre vers Teresa. Minho grommela sur la violence physique sur les lieux de travail et Thomas se moquait d'eux. Il ne pouvait que se détendre en fin de journée avec ces gars-là.

Ils s'asseyaient parlant joyeusement entre eux pendant près d'une heure, lentement de plus en plus ramdam que le temps passait. Minho allait certainement avoir besoin de faire attention pour la soirée pour que Thomas puisse se permettre de boire plus, le regardant lui et Brenda descendant les verres pour la compétition. Teresa eut la même idée que Thomas et  regardait Brenda dubitativement.

"J'ai une envie pressente" dit Minho, tentant de se lever pour se rendre aux toilettes.

"T'as besoin d'eau" répondît Thomas debout aussi, près à marcher dans l'autre sens pour prendre un verre d'eau pour son ami.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit. Le grand et maigre blond qui marchait vers le bar comme il se tenait. Avec les parfaits, cheveux d'or et la peau la plus palpable et les yeux aussi sombrent que des cavernes sous-marines. il portait un top orange confortable avec un blazer gris clair et un pantalon beige que des personnes pourrait lui arracher volontiers. Thomas tomba en arrière sur son siège sous le choc.

"Newt Isaacson" nota Teresa se son côté.

Thomas secoua sa tête pour éclairé ses idées et se retourna vers son amie "Pardon T?"

"Le gars que tu dévore, littéralement, des yeux. Son nom c'est Newt Isaacson. Ses parents ont surement un certain sens de l'humour. Il est second-commandant chez Maze." Teresa souri méchamment vers Thomas, les yeux brillants.

"C'est pas juste. Je m'était juste levé trop rapidement. Je ne regardait personne." Rétorqua Thomas.

"Si tu le dévorait. Et pourquoi pas, Blondie est beau, pour un gars. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit déjà sorti avec quelqu'un par contre, trop occupé. Surprenant qu'il soit là." articula Minho.

"Je ne regardais pas!" soutenu Thomas.

"Oh si, tu le faisais. Tu es devenu tout rouge et ne regarde que vers Newt. Tout le monde l'appelle l'ermite. Ce n’est pas vrai cependant, autant que Min semble surpris qu'il sorte assez souvent." se joigna Brenda.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde sait plus que moi sur le bel étranger?" dit Thomas, cédant à son évidente attraction pour ce gars. Newt, drôle de nom. Magnifique gars.

"Parce que nous faisons attention au monde extérieur?" ria Teresa, "Non, je l'ai rencontré il y a quelque semaine pour organiser un meeting et Minho et Brenda ont été autour assez longtemps pour connaitre un peu. C'est un gars sympa, vraiment."

Minho ria, "D'après son regarde ‘cool’ n'est pas le seul adjectif que Thomas peut penser pour le décrire."

Thomas jeta une serviette chiffonnée sur Minho "Va au toilette, tocard."

Teresa et Brenda continuèrent de le taquiner lorsque Minho trébucha un peu plus loin, Thomas ne pouvait rien faire mis à part regarder le blond aux airs angéliques. Il était tellement parfait, comment cela pouvait-il être juste ? Ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage comme si un groupe de stylistes les avait placés pour recadrer son visage mais, à l'endroit où ses manches étaient retroussées ont pouvait voir que malgré son emploi du temps chargé il se donnait la peine de prendre soin de lui.

Minho s'effondra sur sa chaise et frappe d'une main l'épaule de Thomas. "Je peux pour présenter, tu sais?" Thomas se retourna vers Minho les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte comme celle d'un poisson rouge alors qu'il pensait à quoi dire en réponse "Eh bien, je vais vous présenter si t'arrête de faire cette tête."

La bouche de Thomas se referma "Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais bien."

"Je ne le connais pas viens, mais le gars avec lequel il est assis c'est Gally. C'est une tête de mule, mais nous pouvons l'ignorer et juste parler avec Blondie."

L'esprit de Thomas fit un tour quand il essaya de décider si oui ou non c'était une bonne idée. Minho fit la décision pour lui et le tira, le poussant vers l'autre table.

"Gally!" Appela Minho joyeusement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la table.

"Minho." Gally regardait Minho son irritation à moitié cachée. Thomas au moment même ne l'apprécia pas.

"Hey!" Complément conscient des poignards que Gally lui envoyait, Minho se permit de s'asseoir à leur table. "Les gars. J'aimerai vous présenter Thomas, notre nouveau coureur."

Gally tourna son regard vers Thomas avant de l'ignorer complètement. Alby qui était assis à la table hocha la tête et lui serra la main, le présentant poliment au reste de la table: Winston, Sonya et Harry (diminutif pour Harriet expliqua-t-il). Newt fût présenté en dernier et le regardait avec un ait curieux.

"Nouveau coureur, hey? Qu'est-il arrivé au précédent?"

Minho glissa ses pied sur le sol maladroitement avant de marmonner une réponse "Ben a eu une sorte de soucis mental, il a déménagé; je pense qu'il s'en remet là."

"Foutu merdier. Grands espoirs pour cet emploi, puis, le dernier est devenu fou" Souri Newt vers Thomas et Thomas senti son cœur louper un battement... Ou quatre. "Ravi de te rencontrer, Tommy."

"De même" fût tout ce que Thomas pu répondre. Il avait un accent! et important, fort et sexy.

"Heureusement que nous avions ces deux la à porté de main, hun? Je me rappelle quand Ben et parti et que quelqu'un," Alby lança un regard pointu vers Gally, "ne voulait engager de remplaçant."

"Ouais, eh bien, c'est surtout Min-" commença Thomas.

"Il fait le modeste." Dit Minho ave force. Minho regardait comme s'il allait l'assassiner pour ruiner l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui."Thomas est bon dans ce genre de trucs, il a vraiment amélioré et les mises à jour sur le site sont toutes de lui. Ce Tocard est curieux, toujours en quête de nouveauté, et de meilleurs manière de faire les choses."

"Oh les mises à jours du sites sont de toi?" demanda Newt.

Thomas rougit, "Oui, c'est rien. N'importe qui aurait pût le faire s'il avait pensé."

"Oui, eh bien, nous n’ avons pas pensé. Tu l'as fait." Dis Minho, envisageant de frapper Thomas, il devait apprendre à se mettre en valeur.

Thomas se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

"Je pense qu'il est en train de dire de prendre ce foutu compliment." Ria Newt.

"Je pensais que la modestie était une vertus." blagua Thomas.

"Non, pas quand tu es près de ton foutu boss."

"Non, pas quand tu es près de ton foutu boss."

Thomas ria avec le reste de la table à la blague de Newt. Ils commencèrent à discuter plus simplement après. Parlant de ceci et de cela, rien de particulier et rien de sérieux ou en report avec le travail. Gally et Winston étaient pour chercher d'autres boissons. Sonya et Harry sont partis aux toilettes. Et Minho retourna vers Brenda, pour vérifier si elle ne trichait pas, Alby le rejoignait pour voir comment elle gérait sa branche.

Ce qui laissa Thomas et Newt assis à la table. Thomas paria que Minho avait tout orchestré et était nerveux que la conversation s'arrête maintenant qu'ils ne sont que deux. Ils restèrent parler joyeusement et Thomas rapidement se relaxa. Avec le temps, il regarda autour et remarqua que la moitié des gens étaient rentrés chez eux et il faisait plutôt tard. Il regarda Minho qui avait la tête contre la table où il l'avait laissé et Brenda et Teresa n'étaient plus.

"Je suppose que tu dois vérifier s'il va bien." Dit Newt avec un sourire.

"Ce tocard a surement perdu suffisamment perdu de ses neurones pour ce soir pour le mener à l'époque des cavernes." se plaignait Thomas.

"Eh bien, content qu'il ne soit pas à ma charge alors." Newt se leva, "Je suppose qu'on se reverra."

Il allait se retourner pour partir quand Thomas l'appela rapidement, pris son courage à deux, parla à nouveau "Hey, ce serait cool si je te passais mon numéro, je sais que tu es mon boss et tout, mais t'es un gars sympa et peut-être qu'on pourrait sortir si possible."

Le sourire de Newt s'élargît, "Foutu heureux que tu aies posé la question, Techniquement je n'ai pas le droit et j’étais inquiet pendant une second." Il écrivit son numéro sur un bout de papier qu'il sortait de sa veste, apparemment toujours préparé, "Envoie moi simplement un texto pour ton numéro. A plus, Tommy."

Thomas se senti élevé pour le reste de la nuit, malgré le fait qu'il ait à raccompagner Minho chez lui et le border dans son lit pour qu'il ne tombe pas et meurt. Ca a été une bonne soirée.


	4. T'es plutôt cool.

Thomas était fatigué. Ca a été une mauvaise semaine et le weekend était passé trop rapidement. Maintenant, il était de retour au travail avec le sentiment du lundi matin comme si ça avait été un vendredi soir.

Il pensait que raccompagner Minho l'alcolo chez lui et ensuite le lever le lendemain matin pour aller au travail allait être le plus grand challenge pour le reste de la semaine. Malgré le faite que lui et Minho dû arranger les ordinateurs la veille il y avait encore un tas de travail à effectuer pour que tout fonctionne parfaitement. Ce qui signifiait pas mal d'erreur et d'essais, beaucoup de coups de tête contre le bureau et pas mal d'observation désespéré d'écrans priant pour que ça marche cette fois. Ca lui a pris le reste de la semaine pour que le dernier  soi t fait.

A ce moment Thomas pensa a envoyé un texto à  Newt , lui donnant son numéro mais sinon il n'avait pas entendu de nouvelles du blondinet. Il avait même demandé (supplié) Minho s'il pouvait être celui qui vérifier l'ordinateur de  Newt  mais en vain, il a eu des  réunions  à ce moment, Thomas a été et laissé sans le voir.

Son seul réconfort a été  TheGlue ; son ami ,  penpal forcé . Heureusement l'humeur de  TheGlue  était bonne et le fait d'aller à son bureau vérifier  ses mails était la meilleure activité de Thomas. Aussi, il ne mentirai pas s'il ne s'était pas prit au jeu d'un flirt  inoffensif  avec ce gars. Et ? Qui pourrait lui en tenir rigueur ?

TheGlue  (Thomas devait vraiment lui trouver un nouveau nom, ça devenait ridicule) avait l'air d'être un bon gars malgré le premier jour. Il avait présenté pour avoir été grossier avec Thomas, l'écoutant et le  répondant  rapidement.

Au long de leur petit jeu Thomas trouva que  TheGlue  (Vraiment besoin de trouver un nouveau nom) aimait la music  I ndie , buvait beaucoup de thé, aimait le temps avant le levé du soleil et avait un sœur qui vivait loin. Il avait tellement apprit avec leur petites questions quotidiennes; questions à  cœur  ouvert comme "quel est ton film d'horreur préféré" (visiblement le tien est  Scream ), mais aussi des questions dure comme "quel a été ton pire regret" (quelqu'un se sentait mal ce jour là).

C'était fou à quel point il a pu apprendre de cet étranger. Même Minho en avait marre des " TheGlue  à dit ça" et " TheGlue  a dit ceci". Le correspondant de Minho (C'est un e-pal Guignol) lui envoyait des emails une fois par jour, que des simples "Hey, comment vas-tu, je vais bien, bonne journée." trucs.

  


 

> ** De:  Padawan **

>  
> 
> ** A:  TheGlue **
> 
> ** Objet: Hey étranger. **
> 
> ** Comment s'est passé ton weekend ? Je ne peux même pas croire que c'est déjà fini! Surement parce que ça n'était pas deux jours complets. Je n'ai même pas eu la chance d'espionner le mignon collègue. Hey, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais pourquoi " heGlue "? Dans notre style je  repondrai  à la question aussi. Pour être honnête, je ne voulait pas de  Padawan , mais après un intense et traumatisant pierre feuille ciseaux, mon tocard d'ami a eu  MaitreJedi **
> 
> ** J'espère que tu as passé un bon weekend, **

 

> ** Padawan **

* * *

 

Newt  ria à haute voix, choquant  Alby  pendant un moment. Un court moment.

" Padawan ?" demanda-t-il résigné.

"Je sais  final ement  pourquoi c'est  Padawan , son ami voulais  MaitreJedi , ils se sont battu et a perdu." Dit  Newt , toujours souriant.

"Bien.."  répondit Alby .

Ce n'était pas qu' Alby  n'en avait rien à faire, il était heureux que  Newt  prenait du plaisir avec ce stupide e-pals truc, c'est juste que ça semblait être la seule chose dont il parlait. Autre que le travail, bien sûr. Ce qui a été fou cette  dernière  semaine.

Après que les ordinateurs aient plantés et eu à venir le lendemain matin il avaient besoin d'é valuer les dégâts. ils avaient un client potentiel et avaient vraiment besoin de sécuriser et ce retard tuait leur chance d'avoir un contrat avec.

Newt  était presque  constamment  sur son téléphone durant les réunions, triant certains choses et étant dans la lune, dormir et une point de point.

"Tu as l'air d'une merde mon gars. Sûr que tu avais besoin de venir aujourd'hui?" Demande  Alby  à son ami. Il avait dit à  Newt  qu'il aurait pu gérer l es choses aujourd'hui. Donner une chance à ce gars de dormir et manger. 

"Dit le comme ça l'est foutu est, pourquoi tu ne veux pas? Je vais bien. Ce sera un court jour, je jure, et on ira dehors manger au  Homestead ."  répondit Newt , "J'ai juste besoin de rester en plein force jusqu'à ce que les choses soient sous contrôle."

Il retourna à son ordinateur pour  répondre  à  Padawan .

  


 

> ** De:  TheGlue **

>  
> 
> ** A:  Padawan **
> 
> ** Objet: Salut, je veux être Jedi **
> 
> ** Bonjour. Tu ne peux qu'avoir raison, ce weekend a été trop court, on doit voir pour changer ça. Espionner le mignon collègue? Mais Pad, tu ne connais même pas mon nom, comment tu pourrait m'espionner? Haha. **
> 
> ** Pour ta question c'est  TheGlue  parce que je remet les choses ensemble. C'est mon travail, de garder tout où ça doit être. De plus je veux rester coller à ton esprit ;) Je m'étais demandé pour  Padawan , heureux de savoir que ton Tocard d'ami te remet à ta place. **
> 
> ** Mon weekend était correct, **

 

> ** TheGlue **

Newt  savait qu'il flirtais avec. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il savait qu'il s'en foutais aussi. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps de rencontrer de vraie personnes et ce n'était pas comme si ce gars l'avait repoussé. En fait,  Padawan  flirtais avec lui en retour. Non, il ne l'avait pas dit à  Alby , Alby  en avait rien à faire.

"Donc, pas de nouvelle de ce  cour eur ?" Dit  alby  à  Newt  qui tapais sur son clavier.

"Tommy? Non, pas vraiment?" songea  Newt . Thomas était mignon.  Suffisamment  mignon pour être le mignon collègue? Son ami d'internet parlait de Tommy?

"Tommy, hun? Je pensais que tu l' appréciait ?"

"Si. Etait-ce une erreur de donner mon numéro à un foutu nouveau coureur ? Est-ce que Janson me botterait le cul?"  Newt  prit un stylo et le commençait à le faire virevolter au-dessus du  papier sur  lequel il avait besoin de travailler.

" Newt , la dernière fois que tu as aimé quelqu'un ça a été à la fac. Et ce gars a demandé pour ton numéro ce qui veut dire qu'il est aussi  intéressé . Envoie lui un texto, invite- _le_ pour un repas."

Newt  commença à mâcher le stylo.  Pouvait-il demander à Thomas de sortir? Avait-il le droit ? Plus que ça, et pour  Padawan ? Le gars avec lequel in flirtait. Il se sentait mal de demander à quelqu'un d'autre.  Padawan  espionnait un beau gosse cependant, donc peut-être qu'il n'était pas sérieux pour ce qui du flirt, juste pour rire. _Décompresser_ comm e il l'avait dit.

Il a été distrait pas ses pensées quand son email sonna à nouveau. Il posa le stylo, sain et sauf de son  mâchage .

  


 

> ** De:  Padawan **

>  
> 
> ** A:  TheGlue **
> 
> ** Objet: Je ferai un excellent Jedi **
> 
> ** Pad? Mignon. Si seulement il y avait un manière mignonne et simple de dire  TheGlue . Je ne sais pas comment t'appele r une grande part du temps. Et je suis bon avec les ordinateurs, Je suis sûre que je pourrait te traquer en quelque sorte. Ce point pourrait être perdu cependant; le mystère est bien plus attirant. **
> 
> ** Tu es  certainement  collé à mon esprit. Mon Tocard d'ami dit que je parle trop de toi. **
> 
> ** Je penserai à toi,  **

 

> ** Padawan . **

Newt  rigola à lui même.  Padawan  parlait de lui à son ami, comme  Newt  ennuyait  Alby  avec des faits et des phrases de Pad. Et il pensa à lui.  Newt  allait commencer à avoir de  serieux  sentiments pour ce gars si son rapide poux était un indicateur. Devrait-il se mé fier de ça ou laisser arriver ? Qui était le mignon de travail?

" Newt " coupa  Alby  de ses pensées, "Je veux que tu demande à Thomas pour un dé jeuner. Entant que ton meilleur ami tu dois é couter mes conseils."

"Bien" dit  Newt , regardant l'email et ce sentant coupable , mais connaissant  Alby  il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer, et peut-être que c'était la  êin  de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, pour tester les choses "Juste pour cette fois."

"Bien" dit  Alby

Maintenant  Newt  devait texter Thomas et lui demande de sortir. C'est correcte non ?  Alby  avait raison, il n'avait aimé personne depuis un moment, mais c'était simple non ? Comme faire du vélo. Il devait sortir dé jeuner avec le grand, ténébreux et bel homme qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt.

Que faisait-il ?


	5. Ah, hey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas et Newt déjeunent ensemble.
> 
> Enjoy !

Thomas était déprimé. Ses facultés mentales n'étaient plus. Il avait besoin d'aide mais la seule personne dispo était le bâtard près de lui. Il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à Minho. Il pouvait appeler Teresa, mais ça prendrait du temps et Min serai au courant de toute manière.

Ok, nous y voilà.

"Min.." Commença Thomas, timidement, espérant à moitié que Minho l'écouterait et continuerait avec tous ce qu'il faisait.

"Ouais, _Tom_."

Thomas soupira profondément et se redressa sur son siège affalé.

"J'ai un problème" commença Thomas.

Minho leva les yeux vers lui comme s'il était stupide."Eh bien apparemment. Tu étais affalé sur ton siège il y a même pas 5 minutes et ce tambourinement de pieds agaçant te trahissent. Surtout avec cet air chiffonné sur ton visage. Tu veux quoi ? C'est important ? Je vais rejoindre le boss dans son donjon."

Il joue à ces jeux vidéos. Typique.

"Newt m'a demandé de sortir. Pour déjeuner. Avec lui. Au Homestead."

Minho s'arrêta de jouer et le regarda brusquement. "Cool pour toi ! Attend.. En quoi c'est un problème? Tu te languis de lui depuis la première fois que tu l'a rencontré. Comment tu l'appelais déjà ? L'elfe angélique de la beauté ?"

Thomas grimaça. Oui il a été abusif dans ses descriptions de Newt. Mais Newt méritait chaque mot. Il était magnifique.

Quand Thomas reçu le premier texto disant _Hey, ça te dit de déjeuner avec moi au Homestead aujourd'hui?_ il était plus qu'heureux. Newt lui demandait de sortir. New! Puis son email sonna et reçu un email du seul et unique Glue

> **De: TheGlue**
> 
> **De: Padawan**
> 
> **Objet: Jedi n'a pas le droit d'être émotionnel, ça craindrait.**
> 
> **Tu peux toujours m'appeler Glue. Gluey? Non, ne m'appelle jamais comme ça, c'est horrible. Et tu as raison. Le mystère est intéressant, quelques fois j'espère savoir à quoi tu ressemble cependant. La lumière de mes jours et je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles.**
> 
> **Je me sens mal pour ton tocard d'ami mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon plonk d'ami dirait la même chose.**
> 
> **Je pense à toi aussi,**
> 
> **TheGlue**

Thomas appréciait vraiment TheGlue. Il l'appréciait, vraiment, mais vraiment. Il regarda à nouveau son écran. Minho semblait avoir compris ce qu'il pensait.

"Si c'est à propos de ce stupide Glue mec, je jure devant Dieu Thomas.. C'est Newt. Le mignon de la boite. Beau blond. Magnifique étranger. Tu ne vas pas renoncer à l'homme de tes rêves pour un gars que tu n'as jamais rencontré."

Thomas broncha un peu. "Ce gars est vraiment cool. Et je l'apprécie vraiment, tu le sais. Et qui sait peut être que derrière cet écran c'est l'homme des mes rêves?"

"Derrière l'écran Thomas!"

"J'aurai du appeler Teresa."

"Elle aurait dit la même chose!"

Ils s'assirent en silence un instant, pensant en considérant la situation. Minho comprenait que Thomas et ce Glue commençaient à être très proches, TheGlue était presque le seul sujet de conversation de Thomas ces derniers temps. Il savait aussi que l'autre moitié de ce que pensait Thomas était comment il allait espionner Newt et que ses cheveux étaient absolument parfaits.

"Ecoute, Thomas. Voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas sortir avec Newt- Pas de mais" dit-il quand Thomas essaya de l'interrompre, "Tu vas sortir avec Newt et tu vas avoir un bon déjeuner. Pendant que tu déjeuneras avec lui tu verras si toi et ce gars avez des points communs, tu verras s'il est autre chose que ton boss et que le "Plus bel homme que tu aies jamais vu"."

"Bien."

"Et tu le feras joyeusement. Fais des efforts." Ordonna Minho.

"Oui, maman." Dit Thomas.

Peu importe à quel point il se sentait coupable par rapport au fait de sortir avec Newt, malgré comment les choses étaient avec TheGlue, il ne pouvait que sourire. Newt était le plus bel homme du monde. Ca devait être super.

_J'adorerais, envoie-moi un texto quand tu es prêt à aller et on se rejoins dans le hall._

 

* * *

 

 

Newt était nerveux de rencontrer Thomas dans le hall pour déjeuner. Ils étaient arrivés en même temps et restèrent debout à regarder leurs pieds se demandant s'ils devaient se serrer les mains ou quoique ce soit. Newt finit pas porter une main vers la porte, signifiait qu'ils devraient y aller.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au Homestead presque silencieusement, échangeant d'agréables petites conversations sur le travail ou comment étaient leurs journées. Newt demanda des nouvelles de Minho, se demandait s'il l'avait traîné jusque chez lui et Thomas répondit poliment.

Ils arrivèrent au Homestead et Newt, qui venait ici souvent pour le travail ou pour un déjeuner avec Alby, a été mené à sa table préférée.

"Tu as ta propres table." Demanda Thomas incrédule.

"Pas aussi impressionnant que ça en a l'air." répondit Newt, en riant, "Ca veut juste dire que je suis ici souvent."

"Je sais pas, j'pense que c'est plutôt cool. Cet endroit me fait me sentir supérieur rien qu'en respirant l'air."

Newt ria, "Je me rappelle de ce sentiment. Je suis juste habitué à l'endroit maintenant mais quand j'était nouveau chez Maze cet endroit était le meilleur."

"Ahh bien. Tu es supérieur." Dis Thomas, "comment ça se fait que tu sois Second? T'as l'air d'avoir vers la vingtaine."

Newt grogna." J'ai vingt-quatre ans. Je ne suis pas si jeune. J'ai commencé à travailler pour eux quand la filiale était encore nouvelle, quand j'avais 18 ans et à l'université. Alby aussi. Nous étions ce qu'il restait après le nettoyage."

"Le nettoyage?" Thomas releva la tête par curiosité. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette expression avant.

"Ouais, quelques années plus tôt les plus âgés ont été muté dans d'autres filiales. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que toutes les personnes travaillant à Maze avaient moins de trente ans ?"

Thomas y pensa un moment et réalisa qu'il avait raison. Tout le monde chez Maze était très jeune. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué ça plus tôt ?

"Huh, jamais remarqué."

"Le patron voulait de nouveaux penseurs. Nous mettre tous chez Maze et étudier notre manière de travailler et d'agir. Alby disait, pour rire, qu'ils étudiaient nos activités cérébrales." Un tas de plonk pour tout te dire." Newt ria sur son thé, "Alby était, pour sûr, bon niveau théories conspirationnistes. Et merde, notre filiale est l'une des plus réussies ici, on fait bien."

Thomas sourit à cette remarque, "bien sûr. Avec toi aux commandes comment rater ?"

Thomas aimait la manière dont Newt rougit à ce petit compliment, teinte rouge tracées commençant aux oreilles et plus claire au niveau des joues. A quoi ressemblerait-il si Thomas lui faisait une remarque un peu plus audacieuse? Les tomates ne pourraient pas lui faire concurrence.

"Et, qu'est-ce que tu veux commander Thomas?" dit Newt rapidement, prenant le menu.

"Je sais pas. Tu es dans le menu?" sourit largement Thomas. Habituellement il n'agirait pas comme ça, mais ça valait le coup de voir Newt tousser et rougir encore plus avant de pouvoir se cacher derrière le menu. "Je suis désolé, je devais te voir rougir, tu le fais si bien. Qu'est-ce qui est meilleur ici ?"

Newt jeta un coup d'œil au menu et Thomas lui sourit simplement en retour innocemment.

"Je ne rougis pas." dit-il rapidement avec un regard de mauvaise foi. "La salade de poulet est vraiment bonne ici. C'est mon plat préféré."

Thomas ria à lui-même. La salade de poulet, c'était le plat préféré de TheGlue aussi. Quelle coïncidence que les deux hommes qu'il aimait mangeaient tous les deux ça. Il supposa que si c'était suffisamment bon ici pour être le plat préféré de Newt, et que cet endroit etait proche de Maze, alors il n'y avait pas vraiment de surprise.

"Je prendrai ça alors, j'ai un ami qui aime ça aussi actuellement." répondit Thomas.

"Et bien cet ami est très intelligent. C'est foutuement brillant.

"Foutu," songea Thomas, "Tu es britannique non ? Ton accent."

"Ouais. J'ai déménagé ici avec ma famille quand j'avais 15ans. Je les ai détesté pour ça, bien sûr." sourit Newt.

"Aaah, mais maintenant tu es une grosse tête dans une grande compagnie et hey, tu m'as rencontré."

"Pas modeste à ce que je vois." ria Newt. "Quelqu'un m'a dit de ne pas être modeste devant mon boss." Taquina Thomas.

"Ouais, bien. Ne fais pas attention à tous ce que je dis. Et je ne suis pas ton boss maintenant. Nous sommes juste deux gars qui déjeunent."

Ils signalèrent à la serveuse qu'ils étaient prêt à commander qui vint et prit rapidement en note ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils s'assirent et parlèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que l'estomac de Thomas ne fasse un bruit en protestation avec le faite qu'il devait attendre pour manger. D'habitude il ne prenait qu'un sandwich tout fait avec la cafétéria avec Minho.

"Quelqu'un à l'air d'avoir faim." Dit Newt avec un sourire."Oh, et maintenant je sais ce que tu voulait dire par un mignon rougissement."

"Tu penses que je suis mignon." Taquina Thomas. "Oh, regarde qui rougis maintenant."

Il rirent tout deux pendant un moment et ensuite, d'une manière ou d'une autre, miraculeusement, leur nourriture apparut devant eux. Thomas pris sa fourchette et pris une grande bouchée.

Newt le regardait dubitativement et Thomas regretta immédiatement. Il dû poser une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas montré au monde sa bouchée.

"Désolé, j'ai faim, je n'ai pas pris de ptit-dej' ce matin et les torcheurs n'ont pas nettoyé la cafetière depuis le Weekend donc j'ai pas pu avoir une bonne boisson aujourd'hui." s'expliqua Thomas après avoir avalé.

Newt hocha la tête, prenant doucement une quantité raisonnable de nourriture dans sa bouche. Thomas se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi devait-il être un porc dans ces moments ? Et les lèvres de Newt avaient l'air attirantes. Pourquoi regardait-il les lèvres de Newt ? Depuis quand ses yeux sont posé là ? Il devait suivre la fourchette. Il devait arrête de regarder les lèvres de Newt.

Thomas arrêta de regarde et sourit.

"Et tu retournes souvent en Angleterre?" demanda-t-il

"Pas autant que je le souhaiterais. J'ai toujours ma sœur là-bas, j'aimerai la voir plus souvent que normalement. Elle était plus âgée à l'époque donc elle n'est pas venue avec nous." répondit Newt.

Thomas acquiesça et pensa à TheGlue et sa sœur qui vivait aussi loin de lui. Il se demanda brièvement ou vivait la sœur de TheGlue. Elle semblait avoir déménagé loin d'eux il y a un moment. Thomas avait toujours supposé qu'elle était juste partie voyager outremer et n'est jamais revenue.

"Thomas j'ai une confession à te faire." dit Newt soudainement.

Thomas le regarda et il sentait la mauvaise nouvelle venir. C'était le "Actuellement j'ai une femme et trois enfants cachés en Chine" ton de voix.

Au lieu de répondre Thomas acquiesça simplement.

"Je me sens comme un foutu abruti. Il y a un gars avec qui je parle et, eh bien rien n'ait dit mais je te mentirai si je te disais que je ne veux rien avec. Ce serait déloyal de te demander de sortir alors que pense à quelqu'un d'autre." Newt avait vraiment l'air désolé et déçu, comme il appréciait vraiment Thomas mais cet autre gars était vraiment un grand truc.

Thomas pensa être rejeté mais réalisa ensuite que le aussi tout ce temps, à chaque fois que Newt disait quelque chose il pensait à TheGlue. Au moins Newt avait eu le courage de le dire.

"Oui, je suis désolé aussi." dit Thomas, déposant sa fourchette et regarda Newt.

"Tu reste néanmoins une super personne. Que dis-tu ? Amis ?"

Le visage de Newt s'éclaircit, passant de détresse coupable à joie en deux secondes et Thomas se sentit incroyable pour avoir été celui qui l'ait dit.

"Définitivement. Amis. Tu es sympa Tommy."

"Sympa? Je suis incroyable."

"Aah, la modestie." Dis Newt et tout les deux rirent.


	6. J'ai rencontré ce gars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas raconte à TheGlue son rendez-vous avec Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà.  
> Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas publié depuis Mars. J'en suis vraiment navrée.  
> Mais avec les examens, et tout le bazar c'était assez compliqué pour moi de faire quoique ce soit.  
> D'autant plus que je me suis rendue compte que je faisais énormément de fautes d'orthographe et surtout de frappe.  
> J'essayerai de régler ça au plus vite. Surtout que j'avais traduit TOUS les chapitres par sécurité, début 2015.  
> Bref,
> 
> ENJOY,  
> AmenOTP

 

> **De: Padawan**
> 
> **A: TheGlue**
> 
> **Objet: Hey Glue?**
> 
> **Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te dire.**
> 
> **Padawan**

 

 

> **De: TheGlue**
> 
> **A: Padawan**
> 
> **Objet: Re: Hey Glue?**
> 
> **Ça** **a l'air d'être une mauvaise nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**
> 
> **TheGlue**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **De: Padawan**
> 
> **A: TheGlue**
> 
> **Objet: Re: Re: Hey Glue?**
> 
> **J'ai rencontré ce gars.**
> 
> **Padawan.**

 

Newt mentirait s'il disait qu'après ce mail sont coeur battait normalement. Il avait rencontré un gars ? Newt était un idiot. Un abruti fini. Il avait laissé tomber Tommy pour ce gars. _Tommy!_ L'informaticien mignon et extra.

 

> **De: TheGlue**
> 
> **A: Padawan**
> 
> **Objet: C'est tout?**
> 
> **Oh. C'est bien alors. Pourquoi tu me le dis ?**
> 
> **TheGlue**
> 
> **De: Padawan**
> 
> **A: TheGlue**
> 
> **Objet: Que veux-tu dire pas "C'est tout" ?**
> 
> **Je l'ai rencontré. J'ai traîné avec lui. Et il est incroyable. Le bg du secteur, tu te souviens j'en t'en avais parlé non ?**
> 
> **Padawan**

 

 

 

> **De: TheGlue**
> 
> **A: Padawan**
> 
> **Objet: Je veux dire : C'est tout?**
> 
> **Oh, bien, ouais. Eh bien c'est super. Tu a l'air intéressé par lui.**
> 
> **TheGlue**
> 
>  
> 
> **De: Padawan**
> 
> **A: TheGlue**
> 
> **Objet: C'est important.**
> 
> **Il est sympa. Il a l'air incroyable et gentil, c'est juste que..**
> 
> **Tout le temps où j'étais avec lui je pensais à toi. Je pense que je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Gluey. Qu'en penses-tu ? Je suis seul à le penser? Dois-je voir si je peux supplier bg de secteur de sortir avec moi encore ou je laisse tomber là? Est-ce que, pour toi, ça mérite d'être poursuivie?**
> 
> **Padawan**

Thomas hésité sur le bouton "Envoyer" pendant trois bonnes minutes avant de l'envoyer. Etait-il en train de ruiner son amitié avec TheGlue? Qu'est-ce qui importait vraiment ? C'était un gars derrière un écran, comme Minho l'avait fait remarquer, et si ça ne marchait pas Thomas était sûr qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas du rejet.. Dans peut-être, un an.

 

> **De: TheGlue**
> 
> **A: Padawan**
> 
> **Objet: Je pensais t'avoir dis de ne jamais m'appeler Gluey.**
> 
> **Je suis en compétition avec le bg de secteur? Huh, je suis flatté. Je ne veux pas ruiner tes chances avec ce gars mais, je t’apprécie énormément aussi. Vraiment apprécier, je veux dire. Si tu veux poursuivre quelque chose avec un gars que tu n'as jamais vu alors je suis partant.**
> 
> **TheGlue**

 

 

 

> **De: Padawan**
> 
> **A: TheGlue**
> 
> **Objet: Désolé Glueson**
> 
> **Donc tu m'aimes aussi? Quel soulagement. J'aurai eu besoin d'une thérapie pour le rejet de mon mystérieux penpal. Donc, toi et moi.. Dois-je t'appeler mon petit-copain maintenant? haha, Je ne connais même pas ton vrai nom. Hey célibataire? Non. Son nom? Glueian.**
> 
> **C'est super,**
> 
> **Padawan**
> 
>  
> 
>  

Alby marchait dans la salle quand. Brisant presque la discussion par email de ces cinq dernières minutes.

"Quelque chose est arrivé. Avons-nous conclu le marché avec Wicked ? " demanda Alby, assis sur le coin de son bureau près de Newt au lieu d'aller s'asseoir sur son siège.

Newt cliqua sur sa souris quelques fois, essayant de récupérer le relevé de pages pour le contrat avec Wicked.

"Presque. Juste besoin de régler quelques soucis et ce sera fait. Ils veulent aussi un représentant de la compagnie pour travailler dans leurs locaux. Je pensais à Teresa. Elle est nouvelle mais elle a l'air passionnée par Wicked plus que quiconque. " répondit Newt.

"Hmm, j'y penserai. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé encore. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu souriais. Raconte, Newt, ne me cache rien."

"Non. Tu n'aimerai pas." grommela Newt, "Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ma bonne humeur avec ton pessimisme."

"Padawan c'est ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te rendre heureux ? Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui?" Dit Alby, ne sachant pas à quel point il était proche. "Je reste tout de même en colère à cause de ce Thomas. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait rejeté comme ça."

Newt devait aller s'excuser auprès de Tommy pour ça plus tard. Alby ne devait pas savoir que c'était lui qui avait décidé d'être de simples amis, parce que même si c'était Tommy qui l'avait dit, c'était Newt qui avait cassé ce 'rendez-vous' avant ça. Donc Newt avait menti, pour sauver sa propre peau. Cet endroit avait besoin d'ordre surtout en ce moment. Les ordres ne serait pas respectés si le patron avait été envoyé en prison pour avoir tué son second.

"Pas tout à fait. Alby promets-moi que tu ne piqueras pas une foutu crise, d'accord? " Newt fit ses plus beaux yeux de chiens battus. Son ami céda.

"Bien. Je serai marguerite et renoncule, dis-moi simplement ce qu'il se passe." Alby croisa les bras et se pencha légèrement en avant.

"Padawan est sorti avec ce gars,"

"Et tu es heureux?"

"Juste tais-toi et écoute d'accord ? Foutu bordel.. Pad est sorti avec ce gars-"

Newt s’arrêta et pour être sûr qu'il ne serait pas interrompu cette fois. Quand Alby laissa sa bouche fermé Newt continua. "Il est sorti avec le gars qu'il aimait bien, il m'en avait déjà parlé. Mais il n'a pas apprécié le rendez-vous parce qu'il pensait à moi. Il m'aime Alby. Et je lui ai dit que c'était réciproque."

"Tu sors avec lui?! Enfin sans le _sortir_ visiblement parce que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré! Newt- !"

Newt coupa Alby avec un regard menaçant. C'était celui qu'il avait quand il voulait obtenir ce qu'il souhaité et que quelqu'un tentait de l'en dissuader. Ça a certainement coupé Alby de court, il leva ses mains de manière défensive et bougea vers son bureau pour s'asseoir en face de son ordinateur.

"Bien. Rien de négatif. Mais je ne prétendrai pas aimer l'idée non plus."

Alby n'était pas comme ça habituellement. Que se passait-il ? Alby était celui qui avait convaincu Newt de bien s'entendre avec son penpal (e-pal, bordel) truc en premier lieu e ensuite convaincu de donner à Padawan une seconde chance après avoir décidé qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ça agaçait vraiment Newt, avoir Alby qui réagissait si négativement. Juste parce que Pad et lui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment rencontrés ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne devraient pas être ensemble. Ils se croisent peut-être dans le hall tous les jours, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un fou dans un autre pays qui prétendait le connaitre.

Newt fronça les sourcils. "Et je ne prétendrais pas avoir besoin de rester dans ce foutu bureau pour travailler. Je serai au Homestead avec mon pc. Appelle si tu as besoin de moi."

Newt se leva, réunit ses affaires et claqua la porte, sortant son téléphone de sa poche, pour répondre à Padawan. Alby devenait stupide. C'était un bonne idée. Et il allait le prouver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà. Je suis désolée. Vraiment.  
> En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.  
> Comme je l'ai dis précédemment j'essayerai de corriger mes erreurs, mais bon. Faute de temps c'est pas ça qui passe en priorité.  
> Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Je vous le promet !
> 
> Les commentaires sont les bienvenus.
> 
> AmenOTP

**Author's Note:**

> Salut, salut !  
> Premier chapitre de ma vie dans le domaine des fan-fictions et de la traduction. Alors.. Soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plait ! >


End file.
